


Natural 1s

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Flirting, Fluffy Sandwich, Geek Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Millie rolls to seduce the DM.





	Natural 1s

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't play 5th Edition, 'rolling with advantage' lets you roll two dice for an action instead of one and keep the better result. For those who don't play D&D at all, low numbers are bad.

"I'm gonna roll to seduce the sorceress."

The entire table went nuts. Millie was relatively new, a friend of Luke's who he'd met doing community theater, but she'd gelled instantly with the emphasis on roleplaying and improv over combat that Jennifer encouraged at their games. Said Dungeon Master leaned forward with a shameless grin.

"Okay, give it your best shot. What do you do?"

"Well, she's above us, right? On the dais? So I pull down on the straps of my tunic, so they're off the shoulder and my boobs are spilling out..." There were a few giggles around the table. Millie's character Arden was a typical bard, trying to seduce everything that moved, but no one would have thought she'd have the guts to try it on the half-dragon sorceress who'd turned out to be the big bad of the whole campaign. "I step out from behind Osmark, and...hey, is there any way I can get a roleplaying bonus?"

Jennifer glanced down at Millie, whose unbuttoned flannel and tank top displayed her very nice cleavage. Luke, Carrie, and Vince traded significant glances; it hadn't escaped their notice that it seemed like half the reason Millie flirted with so many NPCs was because it gave her an excuse to flirt with their busty, bespectacled DM. And from the way she was grinning, it didn't seem like Jennifer minded one bit.

"Tell you what...if you act out what Arden's doing, I'll let you roll with advantage..."

Millie smirked, leaning back and casually letting her flannel shirt slide off to reveal the gray spaghetti-strap top underneath. She reached under each strap and pushed it down her shoulder, letting them drift down so the front of her shirt was pulled down just a little by the weight of her perky breasts. "As I was saying, I step out from behind Osmark and say 'Folkaria, wait. All this over a man? You don't need to make Prince Zacharus' kingdom suffer just because he couldn't appreciate what a gorgeous, powerful, desirable woman you are...' And I bat my eyelashes at her," Millie murmured, doing exactly that as Jennifer held her gaze with a smile. "'Do you know how many people would gladly worship your delicious, curvy body...kissing and caressing, running their tongues over every inch of your skin...wouldn't you rather turn your eye on someone who's burning with desire at the thought of kissing your sweet, plump lips?'" Millie murmured softly as her fingertip reached up to brush the side of Jennifer's pursed mouth. "'Why would you want to be a man's queen,'" she whispered as her lips drew ever closer to Jennifer's, "'when you could be a woman's goddess?'"

Luke, Carrie, and Vince held their breath as Jennifer's head tilted, her mouth drawing even closer to Millie's parted lips. "Roll Persuasion," she hissed. Without looking away, Millie groped for her d20, accepting the extra one that Vince slid under her hand. As she rolled, Jennifer's tongue flicked out to lick her lips; as the tip made contact with Millie's upper lip, both women sucked in a breath of anticipation that only drew their lips closer...

"Oh my fucking god no way!" Luke blurted out, and suddenly everyone at the table burst out laughing. Millie and Jennifer snapped back to opposite sides of the table, the former grabbing her flannel and wrapping it back around her bare shoulders with a fiery blush before joining Jennifer in looking at the dice.

There, sitting in the middle of the mat like two tiny little middle fingers, were a pair of natural 1s.

Millie let out a tiny groan from the back of her throat as Jennifer cleared hers, her face flushed. "Okay. So. Archsorceress Folkaria glares down at you. 'Impudent harlot. Do you think I haven't heard the tales of your shamelessness? In fact, you're probably trying to charm me into letting my guard down so you can have my beloved Zacharus all to yourself! Well I'll see this entire valley burn first!' Everyone roll initiative."

As the players all groaned and reached for their dice, Carrie patted Millie on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make it next time."

Millie looked up and met Jennifer's heated gaze across the table, then smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm sure I will..."


End file.
